The Chronicles of Narnia: Love Thy Brother
by DataAndrd
Summary: Movieverse... takes place during "The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian"; Peter's siblings react to his decision to challenge Miraz to a duel to the death. Oneshot


**A/N: This is my first ever attempt at a Narnia story, so I hope everyone likes it. I just thought of this as a scene from the movie ("Prince Caspian") that should have been there but wasn't. I did borrow some of the dialogue from the movie, at the beginning of the story, as you'll no doubt notice :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything remotely connected to the Chronicles of Narnia; all rights belong to Walden Media and Walt Disney Pictures**

**THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA**

"**LOVE THY BROTHER"**

"Kegs and kettledrums…" Trumpkin breathed. "That's your next big plan? Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest _alone_?!"

"It's our only chance," Peter insisted.

"And she won't be alone," Susan added. Trumpkin sighed deeply. He walked over to where Lucy stood and looked at her sadly.

"Haven't… haven't enough people died already?"

"Nikabrik was my friend too," the badger Trufflehunter interrupted, knowing full well what Trumpkin was referring to. "He lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't… and neither have I." The sword of a tiny sword being drawn drew everyone's attention.

"For Aslan," the mouse Reepicheep said solemnly, holding his sword high.

"For Aslan," a bear nearby echoed. There was silence in the great chamber for a moment, and finally Trumpkin nodded.

"Then I'm going with you," he said quietly to Lucy.

"No, we need you here," Lucy replied softly.

"We have to hold them off til Lucy and Susan get back," Peter explained, and Trumpkin regarded him with a frown. How their dwindling forces were supposed to hold back King Miraz's entire Telmarine army, bent on their destruction, he didn't know.

"If I may," Prince Caspian's soft voice called out. He looked over at his old friend and tutor Dr. Cornelius for a moment, and then stood.

"Miraz may be a tyrant, and a murderer, but as king he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people." Peter regarded him carefully.

"There is one in particular that may buy us some time," Caspian continued.

"What's that?" Peter asked him. Prince Caspian swallowed.

"Miraz would not be able to refuse a challenge to an honorable duel," he answered solemnly. "Their armies – and ours – would have to gather and wait for a victor to emerge."

"Assuming the Telmarines act honorably," Edmund pointed out.

"I believe they will," Caspian told him. "There is… one more thing you should know, however." When no one spoke, he took a deep breath.

"It would be a duel to the death," Prince Caspian said solemnly.

"What?!" Lucy cried out in alarm.

"It's all right, Lu," Peter said softly.

"No, it's not!" Susan said sharply, walking over to stand beside her older brother. "You can't do this, Peter; it's too dangerous. We'll find another way." Peter looked at her sadly.

"There is no other way, Susan," he said softly. "You know it as well as I do. We're out of time, and we're out of chances. I brought us to this… it's because of my arrogance and my impatience that we're here. Now I owe it to everyone to give them one last chance to live." For the first time she could remember since their father had gone off to war, Susan felt tears begin to sting her eyes.

"They all followed you willingly, Peter… because they believed in you," she managed.. "None of them blamed you for the raid going wrong, and you know it."

"I blame myself," Peter said grimly.

"It's not worth your life," Susan insisted. "Please, Peter… I don't want to lose you too!" Peter opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by Lucy suddenly throwing herself into his arms, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Don't do it, Peter, please!" Lucy wailed. "Please, you can't leave us!" Peter wrapped his arms around Lucy and held her close, gently stroking her long reddish hair.

"Don't cry, Lu," he whispered softly. "I promise I'll never leave you; but this is something I have to do." Lucy just hugged him harder, and Peter knew she was still crying.

"Look at me, Lu," he said calmly, and after a long moment she did. Peter reached out to gently brush the tears from her wet face.

"You were right, Lu; you always have been. Aslan _will_ come help us, I know he will; I know you'll find him and bring him here... and everything will be all right." He smiled then, and Lucy dared to smile a little as well.

"It's going to be all right," Peter said again, and he playfully mussed his little sister's hair, something he hadn't done in a long time. "I know it will be, because Queen Lucy the Valiant is going to save us all." Lucy giggled.

"I love you, Peter," Lucy said warmly, squeezing Peter in another hug.

"I love you too, my queen," Peter replied with a smile. He felt Susan hug him from behind and smiled again.

"That was wonderful," she whispered to him. "Be careful; we'll come as soon as we can." Peter turned around in her embrace and hugged Susan back.

"You too" he said softly. "Take care of Lucy… and yourself."

"I will," Susan answered in a tender voice, and then she drew back. Peter turned to regard the final member of his family.

"Ed, will you stand beside me out there?" he asked his younger brother solemnly.

"Do you even have to ask?" Edmund replied with a small smile, getting to his feet. "Just do me a favor and take care of Miraz, all right? I wouldn't want to have to get rough with him." Peter grinned.

"I'll do my best," he responded. "Now, we'd better get moving; we haven't much time."

"I will see that Queen Susan and Queen Lucy are carried to Aslan by the swiftest steed in Narnia," Prince Caspian said quietly. Peter nodded.

"Thank you," he replied. "In the meantime, Ed and I had better get ready." He paused, and turned back to his siblings one last time. He held out his hand towards them.

"For Narnia," he said softly. One by one, his brother and two sisters returned the gesture, until their hands were resting one on top of the other. As one, the Pevensies called out, and soon everyone else in the chamber echoed their cry as well…

_"For Narnia!!"_


End file.
